Lyrics/Only One
Hangul= 울고 싶을 때 울어요 슬픔들을 애써 참지 말아요 그대가 다시 웃을 수 있게 내가 안아줄게요 힘이 들 때면 잠시 쉬어갈 수 있도록 나의 어깨를 빌려줄게요 I play no tears in your dreams I know you’ll fly high in your life 이 세상은 작은 눈으로 또 그댈 보려고 하지만 보란 듯이 당당하게 말할 수 있어 You‘re the only one 조각난 꿈을 찾아요 안 된다는 말은 하지 말아요 그 꿈을 다시 이룰 수 있게 내가 도와줄게요 숨이 차오를 때면 잠시 눈을 감고서 그대 미래를 상상 해봐요 I play no tears in your dreams I know you’ll fly high in your life 이 세상은 작은 눈으로 또 그댈 보려고 하지만 보란 듯이 당당하게 말할 수 있어 You‘re the only one Uh 지켜줄게 눈물 흘리는 그대 곁에서 아무 걱정 말고 쉬어 이? 내 품에서 눈가에 맺힌 떨어지지 않는 슬픔 꿈속에 거친 보이지 않는 먹구름 but 너는 웃지 뭐 아픔 따윈 더 참지 말고 저 하늘로 높이 날려버려 이? 끝을 향해 갈래 접어뒀던 날개 펼쳐줘 Take my hand 다신 울지 말아요 I play no tears in your dreams I know you’ll fly high in your life 차갑게 변한 마음들은 그대를 알지 못하지만 누구보다 멋진 그대 내 곁에 있어 You‘re the only one I play no tears in your dreams I know you’ll fly high in your life |-| Romanization= (CNU) Ulgo shipeul ttae ureoyo Seulpeumdeureul aesseo chamji marayo Geudaega dashi useul su itge Naega anajulkeyo (JINYOUNG) Himi deul ttaemyeon jamshi Swieogal su ittorok Naeui eokkaereul billyeojulkeyo (SANDEUL) I pray no tears in your dreams I know you'll fly high in your life I sesangeun jageun nuneuro Tto geudael boryeogo hajiman Boran deushi dangdanghage Malhal su isseo You're the only one (GONGCHAN) Jogaknan kkumeul chajayo Andwendaneun mareun haji marayo Geukkumeul dashi irul su itge Naega dowajulkeyo (JINYOUNG) Sumi chaoreul ttaemyeon Jamshi nuneul gamgoseo Geudae miraereul sangsang haebwayo (SANDEUL) I pray no tears in your dreams I know you'll fly high in your life I sesangeun jageun nuneuro Tto geudael boryeogo hajiman Boran deushi dangdanghage Malhal su isseo You're the only one (BARO) UH Jikkyeojulge nunmul heullineun geudae gyeoteseo Amu geokjeong malgo swieo ijen nae pumeseo Nungae maejhin tteoreojiji anhneun seulpeum Kkuksoge geochin boiji anhneun meokgureum but Neoneun utji mweo apeum tteowin deo chamji malgo Jeo haneullo nopi nallyeobeoryeo ijen kkeuteul hyanghae gallae Jabeodwetteon nalgae pyeolchyeojweo take my hand (CNU) Dashin ulji marayo (SANDEUL) OOH~ I pray no tears in your dreams I know you'll fly high in your life (JINYOUNG) Chagabge byeonhan maeumdeureu Geudaereul alji mothajiman Nuguboda meotjin geudae Nae gyeote isseo You're the only one (SANDEUL) I pray no tears in your dreams I know you'll fly high in your life |-| English= Cry when you want to cry. Don’t purposely hold in your sadness I’ll embrace you so that you can smile again When you’re tired, I’ll lend you my shoulder so that you can rest for a bit I pray no tears in your dreams I know you’ll fly high in your life Although this world tries to look at you with a small view I can confidently say you’re the only one Find your broken dreams again. Don’t say that you can’t I will help you to make that dream come true When you feel like you can’t breathe, close your eyes for a bit and think about your future I pray no tears in your dreams I know you’ll fly high in your life Although this world tries to look at you with a small view I can confidently say you’re the only one Uh I’ll protect you and stay by your side as tears flow Just rest without any worries in my embrace The sadness formed in your eyes that won’t fall In your dreams there are rough dark clouds that don’t show but you smile. Don’t hold back your hurt anymore Just throw it high into the sky. I want to go towards the end now Open up the wings that were folded away. Take my hand Don’t cry again I pray no tears in your dreams I know you’ll fly high in your life Although hearts that changed coldly may not know you, who is cooler than anyone, stay by my side. You’re the only one I pray no tears in your dreams I know you’ll fly high in your life |-| Japanese= 泣きたいときには 泣いても そう いいんだよ もう一度 微笑みを 思いだすまで 疲れた心 休めるように 抱きしめているから I play no tears in your dreams I know you’ll fly high in your life いつだって二人は どんなときもひとつ 忘れないでいて ほんとうさYou’re the only one 粉々の夢も かならずまた探せるさ ダメなんて言わないで そばにいるのに 瞳を閉じて 次の未来を 思い描けるはず I play no tears in your dreams I know you’ll fly high in your life いつだって二人は どんなときもひとつ 忘れないでいて ほんとうさYou’re the only one Uh ひび割れた孤独に聴こえるCall 手探りで探し続けてるGoal 黒く覆われた低い空 深く沈む闇に消えてくSoul はじまりも つながりも まちがいも すべてに意味がある さぁいまここから 目覚めるまで その先まで 愛しているよ I play no tears in your dreams I know you’ll fly high in your life 涙の向こうには 光があふれている 忘れないでいて ほんとうさYou’re the only one I play no tears in your dreams I know you’ll fly high in your life |-| Romaji= Nakitai toki ni wa Naite mo sou iindayo Mou ichido hohoemi wo Omoidasu made Tsukareta kokoro Yasumeru you ni Dakishimete iru kara I play no tears in your dreams I know you’ll fly high in your life Itsudatte futari wa Donna toki mo hitotsu Wasurenaide ite Hontou sa You’re the only one Konagona no yume mo Kanarazu mata sagaseru sa Dame nante iwanai de Soba ni iru no ni Hitomi wo tojite Tsugi no mirai wo Omoi egakeru hazu I play no tears in your dreams I know you’ll fly high in your life Itsudatte futari wa Donna toki mo hitotsu Wasurenai de ite Hontou sa You’re the only one Uh hibiwareta kodoku ni kikoeru Call Tesaguri de sagashitsuzuketeru Goal Kuroku oowareta hikui sora Fukaku shizumu yami ni kieteku Soul Hajimari mo tsunagari mo Machigai mo subete ni imi ga aru Saa ima koko kara mezameru made Sono saki made Aishite iru yo I play no tears in your dreams I know you’ll fly high in your life Namida no mukou ni wa Hikari ga afurete iru Wasurenai de ite Hontou sa You’re the only one I play no tears in your dreams I know you’ll fly high in your life References *Hangul via OneAsiaa @ Wordpress *Romanization Translations via LyricsMode *English Translations via isuperteuk @ Wordpress *Japanese Lyrics via beautifulsonglyrics @ BlogSpot *Japanese Romaji via keysglittermob @ WordPress Category:Lyrics